


rawr means i love you in dinosaur

by juicyjunhui



Series: alteez shenanigans [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ALTeez, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Punk, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Kissing, Love Confessions, Multi, Non-binary character, Pining, Queer Character, Slice of Life, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyjunhui/pseuds/juicyjunhui
Summary: Wooyoung thinks Jongho is the best person in the world. San and Hongjoong have some words to exchange, and when they do, everything feels okay.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: alteez shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916176
Kudos: 24





	rawr means i love you in dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, not rly proof read, but that is ok this is just for funsies thank u pls forgive any errors <3

"For fucks sake San, stop fucking rawring at everything."

"But I love you, Wooyoung!"

Wooyoung picks up a handful of cigarette butts out of his ashtray and threatens to throw it at San, face deadpan.

San mewls a little "sorry" under his breath - Wooyoung has happily tipped his ashtray down his shirt to get San to stop screaming "rawr means I love you in dinosaur" before, and he knows he'll do it again.

"What are you even doing here?" Wooyoung questions as he sits on his bare mattress, awkwardly placed in the middle of his room.

"Just had some time before work," San sighs as he thinks of the snotty mothers he has to deal with at Hot Topic, all of which get begrudgingly dragged in by their obviously experimenting teenage kids. "What's so wrong with seeing my awesome best friend!"

Before Wooyoung can reply, Jongho busts open the door with his foot, Wooyoung immediately recognising the heavy New Rock boots before anything else.

"You'll never guess what I just bought!"

San fiddles at his striped thigh highs, looking up from the floor that he sits on, his heavily lined eyes (with one too many pairs of false eyelashes) narrowed at Jongho's sudden presence.

Jongho fiddles with an inside pocket of his denim jacket, only after he unlatches the chains keeping his jacket closed. Heavily jewelled hands grab something and pushes it out towards Wooyoung.

Wooyoung untucks it with a shit-eating grin plastered over his face.

"Jongho... I just might fuck you so deep tonight, I'll give you rabies. It’s even better because I just know you stole this, too.”

It's a typical white t-shirt, oversized, with a large print in the middle. It's text is set in some tacky comic sans, spelling out " _I'm an asshole man. Seriously, I'm obsessed with buttholes. There ain't no anus that I don't love_ ", over a sleazy picture of Garfield. Perfect for Wooyoung. It made his gut bubble up with adoration for his boyfriend, Jongho really knew him.

San just sat there in silence, moving from fiddling with his thigh highs to the neon pink fishnet gloves he was wearing - he was a little jealous of them, but they would never find out, he wouldn't let them. He knows he’ll find someone one day, even if it isn’t his current crush, Hongjoong. 

"Ohemgee, I should get to work, lawl," San stands up, almost tripping on his undone rainbow Converse lace, "bye bitches!". He parts ways with them, letting out a few small rawrs (paired with a few hand hearts) as he does, just for good measure. San took pride in the love he has for his friends, he felt like they were the only ones who could understand him sometimes.

“Meet you at the skatepark after?”

San doesn’t reply as he walks out the door, he’s sure they already know the answer.

Hongjoong sits and waits with Jongho, Wooyoung and Mingi at the skatepark for San. They’re feeling so incredibly excited – they decided today was going to be the day they would tell San their feelings.

They had known San since the beginnings of secondary school, and crushed on San near the end, gradually falling in love with their best friend. San was cute, loving, even if his way wasn’t conventional, thoughtful, colourful, open. San made Hongjoong elate with a writhing happiness, like they could take on the world, perform a thousand acts at the circus, as long as San was by their side. They had mutual trust, respect and pure admiration in their friendship, how could Hongjoong help themselves? Their love was untainted for the other.

They talk to Mingi as they fidget around, who’s telling them all about the pretty rainbow hairclips she bought recently, face twisted in delight as she explains how they’re unlike the other rainbow hairclips she has, pointing to the several in his hair.

“They’re so cute!” Mingi pouts, “I found some matching necklaces too! I need to stop dressing Yunho up in my accessories, even if he looks adorable in them, they only end up losing them when he goes to some beat up place to ‘vibe’.”

Hongjoong just continues listening.

“I almost forgot!” She wiggles her nose, releasing a full smile showing all his cute, goofy teeth. “Do you like the plaster? It’s Spongebob, Yunho got them for me! He also got me some Hello Kitty stickers. I’m so lucky to have them.”

“I noticed, Mingi.” They did. Mingi’s cheeks were laden with several of said stickers, each one randomly placed. “I think the look today is really adorable.”

Hongjoong looks over the horizon, noticing a small figure, although slightly bigger that their own, laced in neon pink fishnet gloves, denim shorts, pink striped thigh highs, and rainbow converse. As the figure got closer, they made out huge backcombed hair that’s in a large side sweep, thick eyeliner smudged out, and snakebites. It was San.

Hongjoong felt a sharp nudge to their side. “So are you gonna tell San finally today? He growls during sex by the way. Don’t get infected with his dinosaur juice too.” Wooyoung really never knew to shut up.

“Hongjoong! You’re really looking the sex today.” San shuffles down, sitting next to Hongjoong, rubbing his cheek on their shoulder. “Rawr!”

“I love you too, lovely.”

Everyone but them catches the content smile San shows after hearing that.

“They have something to tell you, San, just a heads up.” Wooyoung bares teeth and a mischievous glint in his eyes as he exhales cigarette smoke, crouching down and putting it out on the side of Jongho’s boot earning a small “ _could have at least used my tongue, dickhead”_ from him. The other two take the hint, and they all pile away. 

Pouting, San turns to Hongjoong, “You do?”

They sweat, tapping their red circles of blush on their cheeks out of anxiety. “Before I do, because it’s gonna be a lot to take in, how should I address you today? I don’t want to ruin the moment.”

The question made an uncertain feeling make itself known at the back of San’s throat, before being overridden with a pang of adoration. Hongjoong was always so attentive and caring, San’s heart was always on strings, pulled by the other in times like this especially. “Feminine please! But I don’t mind, gender is like, fake, ohemgee. Just be who you are!”

“San, my princess,” _Princess?_ Hongjoong has many friendly pet names for her, but this was new and beautiful to her ears. “I’m in love with you. I’m so in love with you. When I draw hearts on my face, I think of you. I wanna take you to the fun fair or to see your favourite band.”

San stifles tears so they don’t ruin their eyeliner. Hongjoong laces their fingers through their own, warmth slowly spreading from fingertips, to hand, and shooting up their arm and spreading all over her body.

They look at the other, eyes locked. San notes how beautiful their lips look in bright blue, corners of their mouth painted on so elongated, so prettily, and they want to kiss them. They want to kiss Hongjoong’s red blush laden cheeks, and underneath their ruffled collar until she can’t breathe anymore.

So she does.

San’s snakebites feel a little foreign on Hongjoong’s face, but then her lips begin to slide against their own and it’s heavenly, soft, gentle and oh so _loving_ and Hongjoong thinks they want to do this for the rest of their life. San pokes her tongue in to Hongjoong’s mouth, their tongue piercing clicking against the other’s teeth momentarily, but Hongjoong doesn’t mind when it’s San.

San can hear a _“finally! And now they’re going to cum all over our spot! Can’t even lap it up, it’ll be cold by the time they’re finished”_ in the background, obviously an arresting statement from Wooyoung as usual. She doesn’t care though, she’s too focused on giving Hongjoong all the love in the world for as long as she can breathe.

As they pull away for air, they’re both nothing but smiles as they realise they’re going to live their dreams of loving eachother from now on.

San thinks all the time hiding her feelings, all the pining for their best friend since they were just 16, was worth it if their confession was going to be this utterly rad.

“I love you too, even if you are a clown sometimes.”

Hongjoong chuckles lightly, and it gives San a bigger energy rush than when she downs two cans of monster at once.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter!!](https://twitter.com/gothwooyoung)
> 
> i hope u enjoyed !! i am obssessed with alteez rn lol kudos are appreciated <3 
> 
> for reference :  
> wooyoung - bastardcore  
> jongho - horror punk  
> hongjoong - clowncore (altho not v much described here)  
> san - scene kid  
> mingi - decora


End file.
